Conventionally, a pair of curtains are suspended from a staight curtain rod by carriers which are slidable on the curtain rod to join the curtains together end-to-end at the center. Accordingly the abutting ends of the curtains are liable to open and form a clearance, failing to shut out the light from outside or to obstruct the view from without.
In order to overcome this problem, the specification of British Pat. No. 8,797,750 discloses an invention wherein a straight curtain rod is employed in combination with another curtain rod having a bent end. Because of the necessity of bending the end, therefore, the proposed device is not convenient to use at the site of installation.